


human

by Shinyshinx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyshinx/pseuds/Shinyshinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cronus decides it's a good plan to blow off his date with eridan to ruin his gills and break off a horn for the sake of looking more human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	human

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i know the whole thing with cronus identifying as a human is a scam to get attention, but it was a request on tumblr and i liked how the story came out, so i'm posting it anyways. if you wanna complain, do it on your own terms, please, and don't clog up my inbox with whining. thank you and enjoy.

Everything hurts. The room is spinning in dizzy circles and everything hurts and burns, the pain burns burns overwhelming pain.

You just want to be human.

You know you’re supposed to be human. You just know it. You have to live with the thought that this wasn’t what you were meant to be, you’re stuck in a body that’s not your own. You need to be human like you were supposed to. If you were human then everything would be okay.

Your one broken horn rests in your hand, or maybe it’s on the wall, you can’t see it very well, your fins dribble blood all over your shoulder staining your shirt, your gills struggle not to pull it in and make you choke as you breathe, each lungful painful, so painful, delicate flaps of skin pressing against tight, messy stitches.

You’re panting, lumbering over to the couch, crashing on the purple velvety thing, it doesn’t stop the pain but the room’s a little straighter now. You whimper uncontrollably, little pitiful sounds you can’t stop, pouring out of your mouth with each breath. There’s a knock on the door you can’t answer it hurts to talk hurts hurts, you just lay there, whine whine whine.

Whoever it is knocks again, more frantically this time, maybe worried about you, can’t speak you can’t move open the door nothing nothing hurts throbbing pain hurts hurts hurts. Finally the door just opens and you see a vaguely familiar form standing there. No, wait, now it’s beside you, you hear a surprised noise through bloody dripping earfins.

“…H-hurts,” you manage out, whining blinded by dribbling tears. You squint, it’s Eridan. He raises a fist and pulls it back as if to punch you-only to let it fall, arm shaking and his breath slowing down sounds like he’s mad but you can’t hear much of anything really.

“You’re so fuckin’ _stupid_ , Cro, you idiot, you blew-w off our date to do somethin’ this _stupid, you’re so fuckin’ stupid_.” His voice is shaking, you heard that much, he stands up a moment and fades from your view you don’t know how long later you’re on his lap, a slight pressure on everything that still hurts you think he fixed you up you don’t know everything still hurts. You whine, burrow your face in his stomach, you want the hurt to stop, he pets your hair you relax ever-so-slightly his hand is on your horn it numbs the pain a little bit and you give him a cracky purr you wanna say something but all you can do is whimper and get tears all over his fancy ass pants.

“You idiot….if you’d had a recooparacoon like ev-veryone else, you w-wouldn’t be feelin’ so shitty.” His voice is gentle despite the harsh words, it sounds like there’s a level of actual care in his voice.

You pass out on his lap, fading in and out of consciousness, sometimes waking up whining and terrified and he’s always there, petting you until you fall asleep again.


End file.
